Podras Perdonarme
by maestro jedi
Summary: una situacion puede cambiar toda una relacion, podra kenny pedir perdon, podra el chico de sus sueños aceptarlas,


¿Por qué? siempre que cerraba los ojos, esas imágenes volvían a su mente como si un tormento infernal se tratara, uno que cada vez parecía repetirse con mayor ímpetu, ¿Por qué? Acaso no había sufrido ya lo suficiente, cada segundo era mas difícil de afrontar lo que había hecho, a un que su victima no había dicho absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido sentía, como si lo hubiera perdido para toda la eternidad. Incluso estar cerca de el menor es había convertido en una sensación incomoda para ambos, ¿Quizás forzar las cosas? no había sido la mejor idea de todas, pero el creyó ver las señales, un guiño por aquí, un ligero contacto de manos, una suave insinuación verbal, todo parecía ir encaminado a esa dirección ¿Pero?

Había cometido un error de calculo y era el momento de que hiciera algo al respecto, nadie diría que kennet mdcormik no era un hombre hecho y derecho, así que toco ligeramente la puerta, parecía que no había nadie, era algo extraño, los scotth no acostumbraban a no estar a esas horas, quizás habían salido a comer de improviso, después de todo no era el dios para controlar todo a su alrededor, pero a un así volvió a tocar una vez mas, pero de nuevo recibió un silencio abrumador de la casa, decidió dar media vuelta todavía no era tarde para replantear sus respuestas y como se lo diría, estaba ya bajando el primer escalón cuando la puerta detrás de el se abrió

A kenny, ¿Qué se te ofrece?- pregunto algo agitada la señora scoth, el cuerpo del chico se tenso ante esa voz, por un instante sintió que se había salvado de hablar con el, pero ahí estaba su madre, preguntándole la razón de su visita, el chico se volteo esbozando una sonrisa algo forzada, para dar una aparente sentido de seguridad

Hola señora scotth, disculpe la molestia ¿se encontraría butters?- pregunto el chico algo nervioso, su corazón latía agitado después de todo estaba ante una situación verdaderamente incomoda

Si, pasa esta en su cuarto en un instante le aviso- repuso la madre del chico dejándolo pasar, pero antes de que ella llamara a su vástago para informarle que su amigo había llegado, el se adelanto, no estaba seguro como tomaría la visita de kenny

No se moleste señora scott, yo subiré a su habitación, después de todo, es cuestión de unos minutos – expreso el chico mientras simulaba una apariencia tranquila todo lo contraria a su situación emocional,

Bueno esta bien, espero que al menos te puedas quedar a cenar- exclamo la señora mientras se dirigía a la cocina, los ojos de kenny la miraron algo esperanzado, ojala que si pudiera responder a esa invitación para cenar

Lentamente subió, las escaleras, sin ningún tipo de prisa, después de todo, cada escalón lo acercaban más a el momento de la verdad, no sabía ni como diablos se explicaría ante el, era obvio que solo obtendría un frió trato de su amigo, pero tenia que tratar de arreglar la situación, después de todo al final todo había sido un mal entendido un horrible malentendido

Toco débilmente la puerta de la habitación, para instantes después recibir un seco "adelante", sin más palabras después de esa invitación a entrar, respiro para tratar de tranquilizarse un poco mas, entro a la habitación de su amigo, el cual yacía sobre su cama, con una camisa blanca y unos short de mezclilla cortos que se pegaban sugerentemente sobre su bien torneada cintura, esa imagen, embeleso un poco a kenny, pero sabia que debía mantenerse concentrado ante la situación, cerro la puerta, detrás de el lo que hizo que el chico residente volteara débilmente hacia la puerta

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante, los dos parecían a ver olvidado como cuadrar una sola palabra, la tensión era tanta que incluso se viera podido cortar el aire con un cuchillo para mantequilla, sin mas el chico mas pequeño se puso de un salto de pie,

¿Que chingados, haces tu aquí?- expreso, con una voz fría y autoritaria, después de todo era su casa, y no tenia que mostrarse sumiso, esos eran sus dominios, así que sentía un poco mas de valor del acostumbrado, el chico de ojos grisáceos azulados, parecía tener mas determinación de la acostumbrada, en esos momentos

Responde de una chingada vez, que acaso no tienes los cogones para decirme algo, después de lo que hiciste – expreso, mientras en su rostro se mostraba una mirada fría y sin ninguna emoción, de pronto el chico de la parka pudo notar como un pequeño tic en el ojo derecho aumentaba de intensidad, señal que el no era el único sobré presionado por la situación

Vine a disculparme – expreso el chico de ojos azul zafiro, mirando directamente a su compañero, el cual pareció mirarlo algo sorprendido, pero se contuvo de hacer algún comentario

Así, que me crees un estúpido no es así- dijo el chico dándose la vuelta completamente, como si digiera me importa un pinché ápido tus disculpas, sin mas empezó a caminar, hacía el otro extremo de la habitación, pero de pronto una mano le sujeto la muñeca, ese movimiento lo puso sobre alerta, sus ojos se llenaron de furia, y sin mas dio una lanzada karateka, lanzando a el chico de la parka sobre la cama, y sin mas el joven de suéter azul se lanzo sobre el

Me vuelves a tocar, sin mi consentimiento, y te mueres- expreso en un ataque de rabia, después de todo el no era nada ni nadie para poder hacer con su cuerpo algo que el no quería, de pronto noto los ojos de su adversario, y pudo ver en ellos el miedo, la furia se diluyo en un instante de su ser, pero no cambio la posición en donde estaba, de pronto una voz lo hizo regresar a el mundo de los concientes

Regrésame a mi butters- expreso el chico de la parka, con lágrimas en los ojos, quizás por el dolor emocional o corporal, de ladeando levemente la mirada – tu no eres del chico del que yo me enamore, el era dulce tierno y sobre todo el chico al que amaba – expreso sollozadamente – tu eres un bruto – grito mientras se zafaba de el sin mucha dificultad, y sin mas salía de la habitación, dejando a el muchacho de suéter azul, completamente en show, ¿que había pasado hay? Tanto lo había segado la venganza, esta bien kenny había traspasado su espacio personal, pero eso le daba derecho a el para tratarlo como lo había tratado, sintió que se quedaba sin aire, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, quería correr pero no pudo, después oyó un ligero portazo, y esa fue la señal, pasa salir corriendo

¿Hijo a donde vas?- grito su madre al verlo salir, pero el no le hizo caso, nada le importaba mas que obtener el perdón, del chico al que había lastimado, necesitaba oír de sus labios que todo podía ser como antes, antes de ese suceso antes de ese momento, por que diablos no podía ser todo como antes, no lo veía por ningún lado donde diablos estaría, de pronto sintió que su corazón se agitaba como antes, cuando el y kenny compartían esos lindo y especiales momentos a solas, no supo por que pero entro a un callejón medio oscuro, corrió unos instantes y ay vio a el chico que en esos momento, trataba con algo de dificultad de trepar una cerca de metal, sabia que si lo lograba no lo volvería a ver nunca mas, no supo por que pero corrió y sin mas tomo a el chico en cuestión de su cintura y lo tiro al piso

Pero que chingados haces – grito el chico, ante la caída, pero poco después, sintió como era de nuevo cubierto por ese calor tan especial que conocía muy bien, ay estaba el, aquel que hacia que su corazón latiera a mil por hora, sentía ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo, todavía tenia en su mente la imagen fresca de odio que le había dirigido butters ase apenas 30 min. Ese odio que asta el entonces nunca imagino que su ángel pudiera poseer, su corazón se acongojo antes esas imágenes, pero no pudo concentrarse mas en eso, sintió como la cabeza de butters se alojo delicadamente en su cuello, su piel era tan suave, y sentía los latidos de la vena yugular sobre su piel era algo excitante, de pronto sintió como una lagrima tocaba su piel, y después un ligero sollozo, se adueñaba del lugar

Lo siento- expreso el chico de ojos gris azulados, entre sollozos, kenny no supo que hacer, tenia ay a su amado, el cual sufría, por el, su corazón no sabia si perdonar o recordar, de pronto sintió la necesidad de verlo a los ojos, ellos nunca le habían podido mentir, eran como dos ventanas a su alma, lentamente tomo la cara de butters y la empujo delicadamente legos de su cuello, el chico de suéter azul se aferro a ella – por favor no te alejes de mi, yo te amo- expreso, kenny sin embargo siguió con su cometido, ay estaba esos ojos que tanto necesitaba ver, en ellos vieron miedo, dolor, sufrimiento, angustia, y sobre todo un terror a perderlo, que hizo que su corazón se estrujara completamente, sin mas galo a el chico a su lado

No perdóname, tu por a verte besado ese día sin tu consentimiento, este creí que, o por todos los ángeles fui un imbécil- exclamo el chico algo distorsionado por las lagrimas, butters sintió que su corazón se estrujaba, después de todo, había empezado por ese beso que lo había pillado de sorpresa, solo que sintió con rabia que kenny a lo mejor solo lo veía como a otro mas de los chicos que caerían a sus pies, y serian su juguete asta que el se cansara, por eso había actuado de esa forma ese ultimo mes, pero al final que importaba si el estaba ay pidiéndole perdón, además sin el su vida no valdría nada mas, el era la razón de levantarse cada día y de sonreír a el mundo, por que sabia que al menos, el estaría ay para darle una sonrisa a cambio, de pronto sintió como un dedo se deslizo delicadamente por uno de sus ojos, y luego el otro

No me gusta verte llorar- expreso kenny mientras le daba un tierno beso en la frente – alguien tan lindo como tu no merece llorar – exclamo mientras le daba un suave abrazo

Butters no sabia que decir, para agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por el a través de los años, quizás un beso, robado lo incomodo pero, debía admitir que a un así le había gustado, en eso sintió como kenny lo atraía mas a el asta estar casi sus labios tocándose, su corazón se agito al sentir su respiración mezclada con la de su amigo

Te amo – expreso kenny al mismo momento que le daba un suave beso en la punta de la nariz

Y yo a ti – exclamo butters, mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho y permanecía ay

Mientras empezaba a caer una ligera llovizna, pero que importaba al final estaban juntos y eso era lo que mas importaba en ese momento

Fin

Bueno espero que les guste este nuevo bunny XD quise jugar con la idea de que creyeran que kenny había hecho algo mas feo con butters pero no

Dejen comentarios o lo que quiera cuídense


End file.
